


Predation

by Sendant Archivist (ZetaDragon)



Series: Life in the Citadel [2]
Category: Original Work, The Empire of Adrusel
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bestiality, Dragons, F/M, Furry, Implied/Referenced Incest, Impregnation, Multiple Partners, Parent/Child Incest, Sharks, Snakes, T-Rex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZetaDragon/pseuds/Sendant%20Archivist
Summary: Adrastea, one of the Emperor's daughters, has finally come of breeding age. Normally, her father would have her carry on the tradition of offering her womb to him, and she would be more than happy to make that offering.However, this time, he has another plan for her, should she accept this new role: To sire a new race of dragons from some of the finest strongest, fiercest survivors that her father could collect from his travels.  A race of true Predators, capable of surviving, even thriving, in any condition put before them.  A race able to tame the overgrown, savage lands of the Tangled Scar.





	Predation

Adrastea sauntered down the halls of the Court to the menagerie. It was her home away from home, and her pleasant mood had her naturally flaunting her curvaceous, bipedal form with every swaying step. How could she not? Her draconic scales were dark, polished shadows and her eyes a pair of shining emeralds, a hint of her father’s Imperial Gold lining the slit of her pupil. Her voluptuous breasts danced slowly in the silken, far-from-modest gown that she wore, just barely obscuring her nipples before baring her navel and coming together to tease the cleft between her thighs.

Every inch of her told the story of exotic royalty, worthy of her father’s pride. No wonder, then, that her hatchday would be celebrated by a direct summons, straight from his own black tongue.

As she stepped into the glass doors of the menagerie, she was greeted by the pleasant music of the beasts within. The domed, transparent ceiling made it look as if the giant room was open to the air, helping the creatures feel more at home. The ones near the front entrance were always the tamest. Giant birds who walked up to you, stopping right at the runes that defined their enclosure and squawking pathetically to get some affection. The younger visitors always fell for that. She stroked a single beak as she passed, getting her wrist nuzzled adoringly before she casually pulled away. 

Walking by more of the less dangerous creatures, she crossed over a small bridge over the two clean ponds that separated the prey from the predators. The aquatic creatures within were difficult to see from the surface, but one could always take the small staircase down to see them through the aquarium glass of the artificial lakes.

Another time.

Tracing her claws along the gilded railing of the bridge, she slid into the predator’s enclosure. The darkened glass gave everything a gorgeous bloody tinge. Instead of the runes that lined the floors to keep the prey in, these predators needed enchanted bars. Many of them were designed to hunt arcane beasts. Beautiful, bloodletting monsters, all of them.

This was where she felt at home.

Many of the lovely beasts looked in her direction as she entered. There weren’t many visitors here, other than some of her father’s researchers or other caretakers like her. Her feral friends definitely appreciated her company. The small pack of her father’s wolves, the amethyst stones jutting from their skulls like horns, all looked up at once, each one looking at a different part of her. She adored those psychic beasts, often thinking about what it might be like to hunt with such a perfect party.

The glint of an arcane blue glow caught her eye in the other direction, the massive, lone feline staring at her from atop its wooden perch. She could see how badly he wanted to run and hunt, to pit his supernatural speed against fleeing, fresh meat.

But, sadly, he wasn’t on the schedule to hunt today. Poor thing.

Adrastea nodded to her fellow colleagues, a pair of wolfkin females, who slipped their hands to their stomach and gave a slight bow in her direction. She was confused at the formal gesture from two of her closest friends, as well as their quiet attitude towards her, but everything clicked into place within seconds.

Of course they were being formal to the Emperor’s daughter. He was close. 

That made her heart thrum with anticipation. She didn’t know her father’s plans, but knew that he had concocted them as soon as her young womb had started to awaken. She was of breeding age, and none of her sisters ever got the same celebration. She took a deep breath to calm her mind, then moved towards the room in the back that not even she had been allowed to go.

But her father had bidden it now. It was time to see what lay beyond that locked door of gilded stone. She had her fantasies. Some new, fantastic creature of her father’s design. A beast none were allowed to see. Something mighty. Something hungry. A project that he, with all his power, decided that none else were to be privy to. She didn’t know what to expect.

...But it certainly wasn’t what she saw.

Through the stone door, which shut and locked behind her, lay a black curtain. She peeled it away as if she were unwrapping a silk-covered gift, blessing her eyes with the sight of a lavish chamber. It was covered on all sides by wide, crimson curtains, all surrounding a massive bed in the center. Framing the bed were four tall, wooden pillars, each of them carved with intricate, evocative markings, all of them holding up a thick, solid canopy. The sound of running water whispered from somewhere behind the curtains along the walls. What secrets were hidden here?

She approached the pillars and slid her hands over the lewd textures, feeling the smooth, round breasts of nude females and the rough, artful textures of fur and scales. The bare flesh of female humans and beastkin were depicted with lovely cuts and punctures, the claws and fangs of the various beasts that surrounded them all…

She had heard her father could peer into the dreams of his children. That myth was seeming more and more real by the moment. She shuddered as a breath fell out of her lungs, seeing that one of the largest carvings along this pillar was of a dragoness, looking as though she were being held to the pillar by feral claws pulling her back into the wood.

Just as she looked into the open eyes and mouth of the dragoness, she felt eyes upon her. A glorious heat washed against her back, carrying with it the familiar scent of soft power that permeated so much of her young life. She turned around to see the comforting, golden light in her father’s eyes, her tail giving an instinctive flick as she leaned coyly against the lurid pillar. She was convinced that her love of predators were born from him. It did not help that he enabled her so badly by letting her take care of the wild killers in his menagerie.

“Mmm… a bed?” She asked with a joking scoff, letting her pride bubble out of her lips to the amusement of the much larger dragon. “Are you saying that I live here, now?”

Frankly, she wouldn’t mind that at all. A smirk slid along her father’s massive jaw, a chuckle rumbling its way out of his throat. “Not quite,” he assured her, nodding to the surface of the bed. “I doubt you’d get much sleep without a decent pillow or two, hm?”

She blinked, turning her head back towards the bed and noticing, for the first time, that the black sheets were bare. Before she could ask another coy question, her father’s hot palm melted against her shoulder, her spine shivering as she looked up to him. His other hand held a bright, indigo-colored phial, pointed towards her in offering.

“You’ve an important role to play tonight, Adrastea,” he tells her, the closeness of his words falling heavily onto her ears like warm quilts smothering her mind. She had to struggle a little to keep her thoughts from suffocating. She was able to let out an inquisitive “Hmm?” before gently taking the phial.

“I’ve had a very hard time choosing a male that was… appropriate for you. You’re quite difficult to shop for,” he mused, making her giggle and study the light playing off the indigo glass. Yeah, she was a bit of a brat when it came to males. The only sapients beyond her kin she desired were the tribal allies in the wolfkin clans. She’s heard many enticing stories about their alphas and the mating rituals such powerful hunters have, but not even they made her turn her eyes away from the ferals in her care, who showed her their flattering courtship displays every now and then. The little flirts.

“But you found one?” She asked, a light hopeful lilt to her voice.

“I found a few.”

Her brow piqued and her head quickly turned towards him as he continued. “They’re not smart enough to be proper mates, and I wouldn’t trust your care in them, but I do trust their ability to please you and give our family powerful children.”

Her shoulder shivered against the warm grip his fingers had on her. “...Ferals?”

“Predators and survivors,” he said with a bright, glistening grin on his crimson lips. “Ancient ones… but I won’t say anything more. Drink the potion, Adrastea. Your first suitor has been waiting quite some time for a worthy female. We won’t disappoint him.”

Adrastea slowly opened the crystal phial, a richly floral scent escaping the glass. It crawled along the inside of her nostrils, sweeping up her senses and delightfully warming everywhere it touched. She’d blinked in surprise when she realized she’d taken a few breaths of it without imbibing the potent elixir. She put the glass to her lips and tilted her head back. 

The taste was like a wine made from flowers, a nectar-like sweetness followed by a slightly alcoholic bite. It was just enough to cover her tongue, barely having to swallow to get the rest of it down. It only took six seconds for her to start feeling a powerful warmth blooming from her tongue, a feverish haze causing her to take an uneasy breath. She reached for the bedpost to steady herself, but found her father’s strong arm instead, supporting her as he gripped her waist and gently eased her onto the bed.

“...Phew,” she sighed, starting to tremble a bit as that heat swirled down her throat, pouring like molten gold into her belly. “That’s… ahem… pretty strong…”

“Give it time,” her father reassured her, moving his hands from her. Immediately, the spots where his palms had been on her grew cold, yearning for that heat again even as the fire within her started rushing through her limbs. Her scales were becoming desperate to be touched, the fabric holding her full breasts feeling like a pair of weak hands molesting her. The cloth draped between her thighs like the invasive touch of a lover, and she found her thighs clamping down against it, doing everything she could to enjoy that phantom conqueror of her body without forcibly pushing her hand between her thighs.

“...What,” she started to ask when a hitch caught her breath, the sudden scent of a male spiking its way through her senses and setting her body alight. She recognized this feeling, this fertile desire. Even as the molten gold began to cool, it left a hollow hole right below her belly. A dark, hungry pit that was ablaze with a passionate need to be filled. She’d felt this way before, not too long ago, during her first heat, but it wasn’t this strong. Not nearly this strong.

She didn’t realize she’d already spread her legs, both to vent the blazing fire of her need and to subconsciously hope a sudden breeze licks across her sex. Her silken cloth denied her that, the wet surface of her puffy, inviting slit making it cling possessively to what it hid. She took another breath to cool herself, feeling her mind calm as her body adjusted and blossomed in need. Her beautiful eyes looked to her father’s, her palm shamelessly sliding between her soft-scaled inner thighs and toying with the outer lips of her covered slit. She said nothing, her thoughts taking the easiest conclusion. 

She spread her legs wider, peeled the cloth from her sex, quietly gasped as the wet thing clung to her for just a moment before finally letting go, and waited expectantly to be taken as many of her sisters were before. Taken to further the Imperial line. Taken by the most worthy male there was…

But her father only smiled, shaking his head. “No,” he told her, though his eyes did show a flash of temptation as they spied how quickly her body had adapted. “Not me. Not yet. I’ve promised you to some very eager suitors, after all. What you’ve just taken has awoken your womb. You’re going to have as many children as your body knows it can handle. Normally, I would reserve this for an older daughter, but none are more fit than you to fulfill this purpose.”

His words of praise were half-heard by his daughter, whose addled mind started rushing with every perverted thought it could dream in an instant. Every time she’s watched the wolves mate. Every time the gryphons found a female to hold down and take their turns with. Every time the lion held his lover by the throat and beat his children into her womb with his savage, swinging thrusts. Every time her father gripped her mother’s shoulder in his fangs and shook the walls with his growls, drowning out her weak and pleading whimpers…

Only the scent of another male tore her from her reverie. Her eyes darted along the bed, still seeing no one as her father moved to sit against a simple, wooden throne. He was going to watch. But who was he going to watch mate with his daughter?

A soft hiss from the canopy above was quick to teach her. 

She looked up, laying back and staring in awe at the size of the creature slithering through the opened hatch above her. The snake, mottled black and green, was the largest she had ever seen. Its head was blunt and smooth, its eyes deep and glittering and its tongue glistening as it whipped slowly into the air to taste it. To taste her. If her father was not there, she would be fearful of this beast that could so easily devour her in the weakened state she was in. 

She didn’t realize how close he had gotten until his cool scales touched her burning, sensitive belly, her back immediately arching into the touch just as the forked lash of his tongue whipped up along the valley between her aching breasts.

The very touch of it was like the striking of a match, lighting a hot fire against her breastbone that would set her heart ablaze. She had never been this sensitive before, least of all to the caress of a simple tongue. Here, though, the sharp prongs of that soft fork were like fingers playing right against her nerves, sending the joins of her fingers and toes into a fit of clenching. She curved her breasts into the path of his tongue so quickly that her back ached, her muddled mind barely recognizing what she was doing as a pleasured sigh ended with the chirp of a helpless moan.

“A-ah! Hot,” she whimpered, the fire in her heart now having spread to her core, making her clench her thighs together in the vague and hopeful attempt to feel something within her. Her heart yet fluttered, fear still poisoning the excess of pleasure that a second lick soon lashed across her nipple. This was no ordinary snake. It knew what it was doing…

Her father plucked her worries from her mind, his voice the only thing she could hear beyond the quiet sound of the snake’s slithering and the overbearing rush of her own blood through her ears. “This beast has the barest amount of the Family’s essence within it,” he sighed, speaking straight into her addled mind. “Enough to bless it with a mind to see one not of its kind as more than food. It, too, enjoyed the elixir you just imbibed. However, it has had much longer to let his need build. It knows enough to use you to relieve its pent-up desires. That, I think, is all that’s necessary.”

Oh, she was sure he could have done more, but was so grateful he did not. She could feel this beast’s strength as it climbed across her, her arms slipping against its smooth scales as it began coiling around her. This thing was a predator, and she truly felt like its helpless prey. That alone would have boiled her need, but the potion was nearly making her loins steam for this monster. She watched the tail flick and whip as his body wrapped around her belly and breast, that marvelous tongue sliding now across a throat that could be so easily bitten and torn from her…

Her voice leaped into a sudden yelp as a pure and wet heat slid over her sex, the snake’s tail having slid between her thighs to expose her to his slit. The textured, nubby member of this monster was achingly refreshing, followed swiftly by the touch of a second cock sliding along in the wake of the first. She wriggled in its grasp, feeling it tighten enough to keep its struggling victim still. Yes. This is what she needed.

She needed to feel like prey.

The cool touch of those twin cocks began to push against her, their rubbery toughness bending slightly. She took in breath after breath, her heartbeat racing faster until the pressure was too much and the massive serpent slipped his breeder into her. Her throat bulged with a groan as her arms tried to find some way to wrap around him, ending up entangled to a point where she didn’t know where he ended and she began. He was even taking the heat from her, equalizing it, feeling as though they were melting together as his tail gently pitched and rolled, bringing his malehood with it.

The bump of the other end of his shaft was knocking against her undertail. He was already sliding so deep into her pussy, spreading her open on his girth, but that other cock felt abandoned. She couldn’t let that slide, could she? She couldn’t move her limbs, but the muscles of her tail, clenching and curling, were able to guide him just close enough. 

She could feel her father’s warm gaze on his ambitious daughter. Smiling at the thought, she pushed her hips in as much as she could, gasping as his other head entered her tailhole. A deep grunt fell out of her lips as she was gently fucked from both ends, her muscles and bones relaxing and his body tightening to make up the slack. She basked in this prison, opening her maw to let her long tongue slide up and slip along the snake’s jaw. 

Her surprise came when the serpent crooned its head downwards to do the same. Her tongue caught his, curiosity filling her mind as she engaged in such a carnal, yet intelligent pleasure with the beast. Was this her father’s doing? Was he controlling this creature? Had he blessed it with more than just the ability to drive his young into her womb?

Her questions were answered in fire as her mind burned away, the beast suddenly picking up his pace now that she had warmed him to action. Those soft belly scales collided with her groin as his tail swept forward to drive both dicks into her at once. His pre, that slick mess, was forming a ring around her holes, the excess of it oozing off of her to stain the sheets.

Their kiss broke when the snake pulled his head down, that long appendage curling completely around her breast and tightening. She couldn’t keep her mouth closed, her lungs furiously sucking in breaths and erupting with grunts and moans. The forked tip played with her nipple as the whole wet muscle squeezed her, her body bound in the inescapable rack of muscle, bone and scales that was using her.

The serpent hissed into her breast. The muscles clenched. She ached from the pressure, a jolt of fear pumping her heart against her squeezed ribs. She tried to hold her breath, but it was forced out of her with a sudden splash of fluid within her. Her legs fought to flail as her back tried to arch, the thought, no, the KNOWLEDGE that her eggs were now being bathed with a predators spunk sending her tumbling over the edge. The potion within her set her alight with the taste of seed in her body, giving her rewarding spasms as its purpose, and hers, were fulfilled.

And it kept coming.

Splash after splash after splash. If she could move, she swore she’d be able to feel it sloshing. Slightly cool at first, it was no less thick, warming to her core within moments and becoming a part of her.

The coils loosened. How many minutes had it been? The second she was able to move her arms, she slid one to her belly and the other to the snake’s head. She urged it into another kiss, wanting to taste the feral’s mouth as she stroked over her fertilized belly. There was so much. There was no way she wasn’t impregnated by this beautiful monster.

Their tongues slid together for a moment longer, but then the serpent had to leave. It slithered its way back from whence it came, and she watched how it slithered into a veiled hole in the side of the ceiling. She lay there, rubbing her spit-soaked tit and playing her scaled fingers over her drowned pussy and soaked tailhole, the smell of her sex mixed with the spiced tinge of reptile seed. She was a mess. A glorious, fertile mess…

That was when her father moved to one side of the room and drew back a curtain with a single pull of a golden rope. The all-but-forgotten sound of running water was revealed as a great bath lay behind the curtain. It was a personal pool, built for her and a large companion.

Would her father be joining her here? 

Unlikely, as his hand gestured for her to wade into the water. She stood on shaky legs, accepting her father’s hand as he extended it to support her. He held it still as she descended the short steps into the warm water. The pool had the light scent of salt steaming from it, a curious thing for her to notice. Was this perhaps a new oil her father had added to the bath, like those that he uses to soften scales to the nubile and vulnerable texture of flesh?

A long, fleshy blade of a telltale fin told her otherwise, breaching the water like a grey sword and swimming in circles in the middle of the pool. A shark? My, now this was an interesting choice. As before, anticipation replaced her fear, having little experience with these aquatic hunters.

The fact that it was chosen as her next suitor was intriguing, to say the least. 

Bending forward, she spread out her arms and gave a great push against the side of the steps, diving into the water. Holding her breath was of little issue to her, as it was to many of her kind, and her eyes remained open in the brine to see her lover in all of his great, terrifying glory.

The shark was massive, with jaws so large they could at least attach themselves to her father’s broad forearm. This was truly a beast to fear, though in its cold eyes she saw the ambient glow of her father’s influence. How had it been polluted by this potion, she wondered. Do sharks not fertilize their eggs like others who survive in the deep of the ocean?

She twisted her lithe body as the shark passed near her, getting a peek at her answer. The hunter had a pair of delicious, fertile spears running beneath its tail. Her curiosity only grew stronger, as did the male’s as her own fertile scent filled the water with a richness thicker than the blood the beast once craved.

The grey monster nudged at her as it passed, every motion grinding his coarse scales against her body. Enough to rend skin from flesh, she imagined, had her own scales not been so impervious. The friction was part of the thrill, especially as she recalled the cool, smooth scales of the serpent whose seed still clung to her inner walls.

It was time to surrender again, the cool water doing nothing to staunch her craven heat. She relaxed her body and began to let herself be pushed from side to side as the shark bumped her, eventually floating and becoming warm flotsam atop the pool. A few more bumps and nudges later, she was dipped below the surface, her magic sustaining her breath as she began to sink…

Though she didn’t drift for long. Those two spears yearned for her, and the beast that sported them quickly asserted himself with his massive body. It topped her, blocking her view of the water’s surface. Sharp, white, beautiful teeth scraped themselves on her powerful scales as he bit into her arm, holding her as he would the fin of his natural lover. She was surprised when the pinpricks of pain shot up her arm, pierced just barely by the enhanced monster above her. What marvelous power…

Then those claspers found her thighs, doing their job to help hold her in position. She was speared, and bubbles billowed to the surface from her open mouth as he gave her no mercy in his breeding. One of his turgid rods, almost as hard and smooth as bone, bashed into her body with a fierce and hungry need, One arm clinging to the rough scales of her lover while the other grabbed at his fin, hoping to keep those almost uncountable teeth dug into her scales.

Thump, thump, thump, the speed had the serpent beat by far, though both of them gave her the illusion of feeling completely powerless, weighed down by the shadow of their need to breed her. Their desire overwhelming the strength of a dragon. Taking what they want. What they’re hungry for. Predators…

What’s not to love?

The aquatic monster didn’t last long, and already she could feel the cool gushing of heavy seed bursting inside of her. His volume was incredible, each spray mocking that of a stallion’s. Another enhancement? She didn’t care, so long as the seed deep within her. And it was. Gods alive it was. 

When the shark withdrew with a careless slap of its tail, the princess floated motionless, watching the cloud of cum swirl from her in a beautiful, thick rope of white. It trailed from between her thighs like a second tail, wiggling with the subtle current their lovemaking had created, but remaining attached to her deepest core. Only after a few moments did some of it begin to whip away, the majority having faithfully clung to her hungry womb and the walls of her greedy pussy. Greedy. Needy. Still hot. Still burning.

She needed more!

When her limbs decided to behave after such a brutal rut, she turned and swam to the surface of the pool. She broke into fresh air, and her father was there with a smile, his head cocked towards her arm. 

“Have fun?” He asked with a touch of amused curiosity, prompting his daughter to look to the arm that was bitten and notice the array of ivory spears still digging into her scales, their tips steeped in a shallow pool of her blood. The sight made her giggle as she collected them with a careful sweep of her fingers, cupping them into her palm and rolling them in her hand as a miser would a gift of gold coins. “A bit. But not enough.”

“You’re a Sendant, my dear girl,” Artimus teased, extending his hand towards her. “There is no such thing as ‘enough’.”

She purred with his words and moved to his hand, choosing to meet it with her cheek rather than her fingers. He gently squeezed the back of her neck in his claws and led her back to the bed. This is it, she thought, the presence of her father and the primal mastery his scent portrayed stoking the flames inside of her. Now it’s his turn.

Again, she was proven wrong.

Her father brought her to the bed, but did not join her in it, instead positioning her tired body like a limp doll, leaving her legs spread and her well-fucked pussy exposed on the edge. She did not mind returning to the comfort of the bed, where the scent of her serpentine lover still cloyed in the air, yet the sheets have been changed to keep her from swimming in their excess. Instead, water licked off of her dark scales and slowly soaked into the silk beneath as Artimus made his way to another set of curtains that lined the wall of the room. He parted them with a slow wave of his clawed fingers, revealing the steel bars that were hidden behind them.

But it was the beast behind those that intrigued the curious princess all the more.

The bars were opened with another idle beckon from her father’s arcane hands, and from it stomped a large creature that Adrastea had never seen before. It stood on two legs, yet its body leaned forward, its hands bearing three long claws attached to short arms. Scales covered its body in a beautiful, forest-like pattern of greens and yellows, but its face had all the fury of a proper saurian, a fierce muzzle brimming with sharp teeth and piercing, predatory eyes. Eyes that shared that same, glorious hunger as the others had.

“Mm, what manner of treat is this, father?” Cooed the princess, her claws idly curling in anticipation for this behemoth and the deeds she knew were to come.

“A project,” the Emperor admitted, stroking his dark claws along the beast’s hide as it approached the bed. The reptilian must have caught the scent of her want, and its wide muzzle dipped between her thighs, the huffs of its warm breath washing up her entire body. A warm, hot pet from the monster’s tongue elicited a soft sigh from the princess as she reached forward to pet its nose.

“It’s beautiful,” she mused, enjoying the feeling of being orally serviced by such a titanic creature, reminding her in a strange way of her own kinds’ quadrupedal form with its size. “It reminds me much of the hunters in the forest. Is this some evolution of them you have conceived?”

Her father’s deep, golden chuckle rumbled through the air. “Something like that,” he told her, walking to the side of the bed to have a better angle on what was to come. “I hope you find him… adequate for your needs.”

As if it heard her father’s tease, the beast lifted its back and pulled its lapping tongue away from her twice-abused slit, rearing to place his strong claws on the bed’s canopy above her. The frame creaked, but did not surrender to his weight, giving Adrastea a wonderful view of the beast’s undercarriage…

...Moments before the beast’s massive member fell across her belly like a slab of hot meat, making her gasp and her lust-drunk eyes widen at the shape of his breeder. The head was bulbous, and the ridge-covered shaft slick with its feral lust. She was glad he was saved for after her previous lovers. This was one she might have to recover from.

The saurian was all too eager, giving a few slow rocks of his hips to send his massive member up between her luscious breasts. She giggled playfully at the monster’s enthusiasm, squeezing her large tits together to catch the bulbous tip between them and smear his slick need across her body. Her constant attention helped to coax him further from his low-hanging slit, dripping and pulsing against her body more and more with every passing moment. “Well now, he doesn’t waste any time, does he?”

“I don’t blame him,” mused her father, which caused her to giggle and rub her feet along the inside of the saurian’s thighs. He little laugh turned into a warm sigh as she began maneuvering the two of them, using her hands, feet and body to slowly work him backwards until his blunt shaft was butting against her pussy. The size of it hit her now, and she let out a small wince as he tried to push into her. 

“Oof… this feels like a mortal bedding a stallion,” she said aloud, her father smiling and reaching his hand forward to help guide her lover. “Sometimes stallions need a helping hand getting into their little mares, don’t they?”

Adrastea nodded and leaned her head back, enjoying the feeling of her father smearing the beast’s cock against her slit as the monster tried to buck against his impressive strength. He teased her with the saurian’s member up until the point she brought a breath into her lungs to protest, only to have it punched from her by the sudden hilting of her smaller body.

“GUH!” Her hands scrambled onto the sheets as the saurian huffed and dug another thrust into her, lifting her ass off of the bed and forming a small bulge in her belly with his force. “NNG! F-Fuck!”

“My, enjoying it, are we?” Artimus smirked at his writhing daughter, placing his hot palm across her bare breast and callously needing her tits as she was used by the nigh-mindless animal. She herself had trouble forming any thoughts worthy to reply with, simply clasping her father’s arm in one hand while the other dug into the silk sheets for leverage against this monstrous invade.

The saurian used her like a seed-milking sleeve, her womb still sloshing with the seed of her other predators and now awaiting the next glorious dose of feral fertility. Her mind melted and her body seized and tightened, the climax of such force being shot through her body setting fires along her every nerve. The cushion slid in its frame with the harshness of their lovemaking, the predator pumping himself off inside of her to the point of his climax.

The only thing to penetrate her mind after several minutes of enduring this abuse was the sudden, burning spike of heat that roared through her body as a jet of harsh seed splashed into her womb, the pressure of it nearly knocking the wind from her as the air filled with the sound and smell of bestial seed splashing in excess from her abused and twisting body. Her eyes were blind to all but a white light, her mind still burning even after the smoldering embers of need in her womb died down…

She hadn’t realized she’d passed out until she awoke to find her father sitting on the bed with her, stroking her cheek with one hand while holding her hand in the other. She drew in slow breaths, her torso aching. She cast a glance to find any trace of her lover, but the only thing that had remained was the still-felt imprint of his breeder and the payload of all three predators inside of her. The seed had been cleaned from her body, and he had likely been taken back to his feral chambers.

“Mmmnn… how long was I out…?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Artimus grinned, petting by her muzzle again. She smiled back and kisses his thumb as it passed, giving it a pleasing suck as she looked into her father’s eyes.

“This was truly a fine gift, father…”

“...You assume it is over?” Artimus asked, prompting the female to cock her head. 

“Oh? You have something else for your daughter?”

“The lovers were never your gift, my dear Adrastea,” he offered her, moving his hand down her throat to slide across one of her large, firm globes. “It is what we will leave within you. A predator that we will shape into one that will never be overtaken in the hierarchy of prey.”

Her thighs clenched together, relishing in the soreness as her progenitor groped her adoringly. “Mm… “we”, you say?”

“You didn’t think they were going to have all the fun, did you?” Her father replied to her clever plucking of his sentence, his fingertips toying with her nipple as the claws scraped the soft scales of her breast.

“After all… I cannot be outdone by mere beasts.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Adrastea’s long fingers caressed the smooth head of her wyrmling as he fed from her breast, rich milk spilling from her swollen tit as he noisily gulped from her. Her father insisted that if she were going to wear her bipedal form with breasts, she should at least make them functional. She did not regret this decision, enjoying the sight of her son feeding from her.

Though no small pleasure came from the scrape of his young teeth against her bare nipple. Sharp, like his fathers’. He was going to be a fierce predator. A long tail with fins for swiping through the water and helping his sleek wings glide him through the air. His scales were as dark as hers, with just a hint of navy blue to help him blend into a night sky. Beneath those scales were the quickly growing muscles that would help him tear his prey and rivals apart, should they get in the way of his well-deserved kill.

And those eyes. Those beautiful, deadly eyes of molten gold. Her father’s eyes.

Her father’s hand then fell on her shoulder, the comforting weight of his power making her head lean into his wrist. She wanted to tell him again how grateful she was for this beautiful gift, but she’s said all the words she could, and she was sure he didn’t want to tell her again how this wasn’t just a gift for her, but one for their bloodline. There are savage reaches not yet explored in the distant arms of the Empire. To explore them, they’d need to do more than adapt to the fierce wilderness. They’d need to conquer it.

And, with the help of little Orion and the brood-mates he will sire, nothing will be beyond them.


End file.
